The Impossible Magician
by PandaGX
Summary: One day, a civilian family with no magical abilities gave birth to a magician. Now the boy have to grow up learning about magic from his friends and family. Can the boy become a magician under the fear of people finding out his odd birth. He may if his friends stick by his side. #OOC Tatsuya #harem [Abandon]
1. Chapter 1 - The Impossible Baby

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so don't expect a good story. Maybe a good plot. I write to satisfy my own need to read a fanfic that no one else wrote. I will take in advice. If you are a hater, just keep walking.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Mahouka koukou no Rettousei or Dou Po Cang Qiong characters that I will include**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _comments or special words_

 **Magic and stuff**

{Location}

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - The Impossible Baby**_

* * *

Magic

This product of fairy-tales was systematized as an actual technology at the dawn of the 21st century. Due to the drastic climate cooling that began around the year 2030, the food supply dwindled. Energy sources were frequently fought over, and in 2045, World War Three broke out, lasting for 20 years. The population plummeted to 3 billion. The fact that this conflict didn't escalate to a thermonuclear war was entirely due to the global solidarity of the world's magic technicians. And now it's the end of the 21st century. Under these tenuous circumstances, every nation is competing in the race to develop magicians.

* * *

 **{Tokyo, Japan}**

 **{Tokyo's Hospital}**

 **{April 24, 2079}**

"AHHHH!" a woman screamed as she pushed and crush her husband's hand. "You did this to me! I'm gonna kill you after our boy is born!" She continued to scream.

"That is good. Keep pushing Shiba-san." The doctor reassured her.

"Don't worry Iris. We will get through this together." the now identified pregnant woman's, Iris, husband said to her.

"I'm still gonna hurt you after this, Yuuto!" Iris threaten her husband, Yuuto. ( **1** )

"I see the baby's head. Now push" the doctor told her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed as she finally manage to push her out. The doctor grab the baby and check on him.

"Wouaaa wouaaa wu wu wu aaaaaaaaaa!" a baby cried out.

"Congratulations! It's a healthy boy!" the doctor said as he wrap him up and hand him to Iris.

"What should we call him, Yuuto-kun." she said with a smile.

After a minute of looking at his new born baby. "How about Tatsuya? " Yuuto asked.

"Tatsuya. Shiba Tatsuya. I love it." as Iris kiss her husband.

*Knock Knock* Then a couple people came in. One man was Kazama Harunobu. A magician that came to see his civilian friend, Yuuto, and welcome his newborn. The other man was Sanada Shigeru, another friend of Yuuto. The last person was Yanagi Muraji ( **2** ). The three men were magician, but were good friends with Shiba Yuuto. Even though, Yuuto wasn't born with magic and lived a civilian life, it didn't stop him from hanging out with his friends.

Iris wasn't born with magic either. She was born in Great Britain, but her family was Japanese. On her father's side, he was Japanese. That made Iris half Japanese and half British. She being a civilian was able to move around freely compared to magicians. In the world, magician were seen as human weapons and everyone wants to keep track of their weapons at all time.

In fact, both Iris and Yuuto's family were 100% civilian. There was no magical blood in their family tree. Iris and her family moved to Japan to find a new life after an incident with a magician that fancied her mother and wouldn't give up. Seeing that magician were given more privilege in their country for their service, he got away with the charges that her family placed on him. The man was a 19 year old magician and fancied the little Iris. Seeing as the only way to escape him, her family took her to Japan where her father was born. Iris at first struggled with the move, but later found love in Japan. In the form of Shiba Yuuto.

"So it's a boy then. Congrats." Yanagi said as he pat Yuuto's back.

"Thanks" Yuuto replied.

"I wonder how he's gonna turn out. Just looking at your history, the kid is gonna get attention." Sanada said with a mischievous grin. It was true. Yuuto is a handsome man. He attracted many women during his younger days, but chose Iris.

However, Kazama wasn't saying anything. He was looking at Tatsuya carefully. He sense there was something wrong with him. Then his eyes widen like dinner plates as he realize the problem with baby Tatsuya. Then the doctor came in.

"Ah excuse me Shiba-san. We detected something is wrong with your son." getting a worried look from everyone, except Kazama. He already figured it out.

"We have found out that your son is a magician" the doctor said.

"Ehhhhhhh!" Everyone shouted except Kazama.

* * *

 **{7 years later}**

It's has been six years since Shiba Tatsuya was born and it was discovered that he had magic. Magicians were only found in those that are from magical families. Not from civilian families. Seeing that Tatsuya is a magician scared Yuuto and Iris. Not fear of their son, but fear for his and their future as a family.

Kazama, Sanada, and Yanagi decided to stay for a bit longer before going back to the Japanese military base that they were assigned to. They stayed to help their friends with their newborn magician. At first it was impossible to believe. They started to believe that Iris cheated on Yuuto. Hell, Iris thought that as well. It was fact that this shouldn't happen in the first place. It was confirmed that Tatsuya is 100% Yuuto's son. That still didn't help eased their mind. Tatsuya will be expected to be a magician for his life. It also didn't help considering that he is a Born-Specialize Magician.

Kazama and Sanada check out Tatsuya and discovered he can wield some very powerful magic. Besides having one of the highest known psion count. He's capable of wielding **Decomposition** , **Elemental** **Sight** , and **Regrowth**. **Decomposition** is considered one of the highest level of magic due to the complexity of the spell. The other two are an unknown. Something to be careful of, but they were more worried of Decomposition. Tatsuya held the power to destroy the anything and everything in theory.

To prevent this, Tatsuya undergo surgery at the age of 4 by Sanada. Sanada held a relic that was believed to help him. Relics were object from past civilization that used magic. However these object were mystery to modern day magician and contain unknown effects that many researchers couldn't identify. The relic did help Tatsuya. The relic that was implanted in him gave him an artificial magical calculation area(MCA). The reason it was called an artificial MCA is due to his MCA is only capable of using his born-specialize magic. The artificial MCA develop his own MCA to the point where he can use other magic abilities while still being able to use his own magic and allow better control over his psion waves compared to adult magician. If they didn't use the relic, they would need to sacrifice some of his brain function like emotions to build a MCA where he won't lose control of his Decomposition magic. The down side of the operation is that the artificial MCA was weak and couldn't perform high level magic, besides the one he was born with. It became essential that Tatsuya's background stayed hidden, so Kazama worked hard to climb the ranks and became Major in the JSDF.

A few months ago, Iris and Yuuto died in a car accident. Tatsuya only survive due to his **Regrowth**. It was that moment that they realize what Regrowth was. Regrowth rewind up to 24 hours in the past, copying and rewriting the Eidos from before any damage or harm from external sources were incurred, then using Magic Sequences to rewrite the current Eidos. The rewritten target will adhere to the updated information and restore itself to before any harm was suffered. He was too young and couldn't understand how to use his magic without proper guidance during the time, so he couldn't save his parents, only himself. Kazama adopted Tatsuya and train him, so he would be able to properly use his magic. Along with Yanagi and Sanada, they trained him to help him control his powers.

Currently Tatsuya is in his home in Tokyo( **3** ). He was busying playing with Xun. Xun is a very beautiful girl. She has deep blue hair and large aqua eyes( **4** ).

* * *

 ** **Flashback****

It was during one of the Shiba's vacation to Okinawa to visit Kazama and the others. Yuuto had business to talk to his friends about Tatsuya, so Iris took Tatsuya to the beach to play. Tatsuya was currently relaxing in a tube floating in the water. Letting the waves take him. Until he heard a cry for help.

"Ahhhh! Help!" a girl his age screamed. To gather everyone's attention. There were a couple people panicking like a madman. It was safe to assume that she belong to those people. Currently, Tatsuya was the closing one to her. Tatsuya got off his tube and start swimming badly to the girl. Tatsuya didn't know how to properly swim at the time.

"Here!" he said to the girl. The girl with blue hair grabbed onto the tube. She too wasn't a great swimmer. She was measly swept away by the strong waves.

"* _huff_ * Thank * _huff_ * you." The girl responded to Tatsuya.

"No problem-" Tatsuya said, but another wave hit them. Tatsuya lost his grip and was swept away from his tube and from the girl. He was drowning and the world went black.

After a while, Tatsuya found himself on the beach.

"Kaa-chan…" Tatsuya said weakly. He saw his mother and the girl he saved crying.

"Tatsuya! You're alright! I was so worried!" Iris cried out. Holding his son closely.

"Too… Tight… " he said weakly, but from the bone crushing hug from his worried mother.

After giving Tatsuya some room to breath. "Ano, excuse me." the girl said. "I'm Gu Xun. Xun wanted to say thank you for saving me." ( **5** )she said with a deep bow.

"No problem." Tatsuya said with a smile. Patting her on her head.

 **End of Flashbacks**

* * *

Since then, Xun would spend as much time as she could with him. She swore to herself to be with Tatsuya always. Since he risk his life for her, she would stand by his side at all time. It didn't sit well with her family, the Gu Clan.

The Gu Clan is one of the oldest and mysterious magical family in Japan. Their capabilities of magical power, they could be one of the Ten Master Clan. However, the problem lies with the lack of magician they produce. For some odd reason, they would produce one or two magician a generation. This was the reason that they were considered mysterious beside of their great magical abilities. They couldn't qualify for the Ten Master Clan or for the Hundred Family. Every magician that the Gu clan produce were always powerful, usually A-Rank Magicians.

Due to their lack of magicians, they focus on gathering power through other means. Such as magical engineering. Their company, Magical Tech is one of the dominating company for CAD and magical spells. The Gu Clan were a family that long since existed in time. They had many secrets of their own and had a lot of resources due to them keeping up their business up and running for a long time.

Xun inherited the magical abilities of the Gu Clan. She is considered a prodigy of prodigy. She had great control with fire magic. Her control was so great that she would send out flames out around her based on her emotional condition.

Since that day in Okinawa, she would be with Tatsuya. She even found out where he live to visit him in Tokyo. After a lot of talk between his parents and her parents, they allow Xun to stay with the Shiba family. Xun's father was interested in Tatsuya after finding out the Shiba's secret. He was even more interested when hearing about his born-specialize magic. He wanted him in the family to see if his genes would increase their number of magician in the future. Yuuto didn't like how he was thinking of using his son as a breeding machine, but Tatsuya being with his friend put his mind to ease.

Then came the day of Iris and Yuuto's death. It hitted Tatsuya hard, but luckily Xun was there to cheer him up. The Gu family were willing to take them in, but Kazama was the one to take him in as his legal guardian. Kazama was closer to Tatsuya's parents, so he had more of a right to adopt him. After adoption, Tatsuya would still live in his house with Xun, but there was always an adult sent from the Gu Clan to watch over the kids. Kazama couldn't bring Tatsuya with him to Okinawa due to his military life, but would always bring him and Xun to Okinawa for vacation.

During break from school, Tatsuya visited Okinawa to see his guardians and other trainers. Yanagi would train him how to fight. Tatsuya became a great martial artist. Only a few can defeat him in pure martial art. Then he found an interest in magical engineering. Sanada helped him into becoming an engineer and discovered how talented he is. A talent for combat and engineering is rare trait for a magician. Of course the Gu Clan would hire people to train both Xun and Tatsuya when they were back in Tokyo. Having many teachers for Tatsuya made him into a person that others should fear, but luckily his attitude persuade that thought away for many.

His interest in magical engineering grab the attention of Gu's Teach scientist. They brought in Tatsuya to see what he was capable of. Eventually Tatsuya invented the Loop Cast System. Through the Magical Tech, the system was release to the public. Due to Tatsuya's life being a secret, he went by Gwaine( **6** ). Tatsuya took on the name Gwaine due to the stories that Iris would tell him. She loved Arthurian Legend as a child and told them to Tatsuya. He too found the same fondness his mother had for the legend of King Arthur.

* * *

 **{Okinawa 2092}**

Then Tatsuya went to Okinawa for his vacation. It was one of the many visit to Okinawa that he and Xun would go to visit Kazama, Yanagi, and Sanada. It started out as one of their regular visits to Okinawa. They would train and hang out with the adults. Then they would play at the beach and visit the stores, but, there was one problem with their visit. The Great Asian Alliance invaded. Xun and Tatsuya were already in the military base when the sound of the invasion occurred. They saw civilian started to come into the room they were waiting in. All the people in the room were from high standing family. Either in politics or magical family.

Tatsuya was taking a nap on Xun's lap. He wasn't taking the invasion seriously, like many other things in life.

 _*Boom*_

An explosion came from inside the base. Everyone started to freak out. Xun got a little worried, so she held onto Tatsuya tighter. He decided to wake up and see what is happening. He activated his **Elemental Sight** to check what is going on. He saw japanese soldiers firing on one another. More specifically, the Left Bloods. American soldiers who were once stationed at Okinawa in the past and decided to make Japan their home.

"Xun. Stay calm. Something's about to happen." He warned Xun from her lap. Then a group of soldiers came into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt! I'm Private Kinjou from the Second Airborne Squadron!" one of the soldier said to the group of civilian in the room. "Allow me to bring everyone down to the underground bunker. Please follow my lead." he said as his fellow soldier gather around the group( **7** ).

"Sorry, but I won't be going with you. I waiting for someone to come first." one woman lied.

"Miya-sama, I believe staying here is too dangerous here. We should go to the bunker." a dark hair woman with light purple eyes whisper to her.

"Honami. My instincts are telling me that those men should not be trusted." the woman, Miya responded to her. Shocking the Honami and the girl besides the two. The girl look like to be the daughter of Miya. The group of soldier started to speak to one another.

"I'm sorry, but could all of you please come with me right now?" Kinjou said. Trying to intimidate them.

"Hey brats. Get up. It's too dangerous here. We need to take you-" one soldier said to Xun and Tatsuya that were still relaxing on the bench. Until Xun activated up her bracelet CAD and burn the man alive. "AHHHHHHHH!" the soldier screamed. Burning to death. Surprising everyone in the room.

"Shit! She is a magician! Use the rings-" another soldier shouted. Panicking when he saw his friend being burned alive. He was later shot down by a magical bullet. The magicial bullet came from Tatsuya was a specialized CAD in a form of a pistol. More specifically, a revolver. It was his latest series known as the 'Excalibur' series.

The Excalibur series were design by Gwaine himself and were given to few people. Tatsuya's is a black revolver with gold design marks. Many people tried to get their hands on one, but they could only get their basic CAD that 'Gwaine' developed, the 'Silver' series( **8** ). The Excalibur series are usually personal gift from Gwaine himself. Many had to settle for the Silver series. Tatsuya held two Excalibur CAD. However, one is used for **Decomposition** magic that he calls it 'Saber'. Saber would have it's name engrave at the end of the barrel on it's side. People will later call that one ' _Demon Right_ '. The other is for **Regrowth** that he calls it Saver. Saver would have it's name engrave at the end of the barrel on it's side. The other one will later be known as ' _Divine Left_ '.

All the soldier began directing their attention to the pair of kids and use their rings. Only Xun was being affected. Her flames were canceled out by the **Cast Jamming**. Tatsuya continue to ruthlessly kill the soldiers.

"What the hell! AHHH"

"Cast Jamming isn't working! Ahhhh!"

"Damn you! Ahhhhh!"

All the soldiers were shot down by Tatsuya. All shots were to the heart. It was then another group of soldiers barge into the room, but they were the one that sided with Japan instead of betraying the country like this group.

"What the hell happened here!?" one soldier said. Everyone's attention was drawn to Tatsuya who just ignore them.

"Xun, are you alright?" Tatsuya asked while giving her a hug.

"Xun is fine now!" she said happily.

One soldier approach Tatsuya and Xun. "Damn kid. Ruthless as always."

"Nice seeing you, Joe. You guys are late." Tatsuya replied. Joe, Higaki Joseph, was one of the magician on base that serve under Kazama. He sparred with Tatsuya plenty of times and help plan his workout regiment during his time in Okinawa.

"Take me to the old man. Things must be happening."

"This way kid." Joe said walking to the door. "You too princess." he was referring to Xun. He knew that leaving Xun behind with the civilian was a bad idea.

Many people were left confused by his action, but some were interest in the boy. The other soldiers took the civilian to the bunker. A woman complained that the children that left should be going with them. Only to be ignored. A couple of soldiers stayed behind to check on the traitors. To see if they're alive or not, but it was unlikely. Tatsuya was known to show no mercy if Xun is in danger. The same go for Xun if Tatsuya was in danger.

Joe took Tatsuya and Xun to the command center to meet up with Kazama.

"Good job. However we need your help Tatsuya." Kazama said to Tatsuya, which he nodded. "Xun, you will be staying here in the command center."

"But-" Xun tried to protest.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to risk yourself. Tatsuya is a different case because he has the training and we need his power." Kazama cut her off. Tatsuya saw that she still refuse to listen to him. He went over to give her a hug.

"Please Xun-chan. Let me protect you. I can't lose you." he said happily to her. Only for her to blush and nod to his request. "Thank you. Get me a suit of armor!"

Tatsuya headed off with the other soldiers with Yanagi leading the charge. Kazama stayed back in the command center to coordinate the soldiers. Tatsuya was deployed to the beach where the landing parties of the GAA where at. Tatsuya easily took out the landing craft and soldiers with **Mist Dispersion**. After witnessing Tatsuya's power, many GAA soldiers surrendered to the Japanese force. Tatsuya ignored them and let Yanagi and the others to take them into custody.

Finally, the GAA had enough with the JSDF and decided to launch a full-scale attack. There on the cliff, stand Sanada and Tatsuya. Yanagi is dealing with the stragglers. Kazama was still back at the base handling the special guest. Shiba Miya.

Miya is a charming woman with jet black hair, white skin, red eyes and a mature beauty. She is secretly Yotsuba Miya, a member of the feared Yotsuba clan of the Ten Master Clan. Her interest was peaked by Tatsuya. A boy capable of using magic under antinite, Cast Jamming.

Xun was busy watching Tatsuya on the main screen. Kazama was making sure that Miya doesn't get into the command center to see the test run of **Material Burst**. Back on the cliff, Sanada handed a long distance rifle to Tatsuya.

"This is the moment where we all die or you become an official Strategic-Class Magician." Sanada said sheepishly. He studied Tatsuya's magic and always theorize that he was a Strategic-Class Magician.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Let's get this over with." Tatsuya said while he aim the rifle. Then he fired it to land in the right distant. He focus on that single bullet as it went flying. Then he would drop the rifle and focus his right hand on the bullet. However, the GAA decided to launch missiles at him. "What the hell? They are making me work even more." Tatsuya left his right hand focus on the bullet, while he pulled out his Saber and decompose the incoming missiles. Due to the relic in him, he can cast two magic at the same time or use two CAD at the same time. The relic somehow keeps his psion from interfering with one another. Something that only the very talented magician can try to control their psion wave.

 **[Bullet approaching enemy fleet confirmed]**

 **[Fixing target on bullet]**

 **[Breaking the bullet down to energy]**

 **[Activating Material Burst]**

He started to started to decompose the bullet, but in a different way. The energy released by **Material Burst** can be calculated using Einstein's mass-energy equivalence equation (E=mc²), in which energy released through the decomposition of matter is the mass of the decomposed matter multiplied by the speed of light squared. A massive explosion occurred right in the middle of the invading fleet. The only thing that can compare to the explosion is a nuclear warhead. Except, **Material Burst** doesn't release the radiation the a warhead would leave. Sanada could only look impress. Xun and Kazama could only stare in awe and fear. Xun was proud of Tatsuya for being such a powerful magician, but feared for him. She and Kazama knew the price he have to pay if information of his power would be release to the public. Kazama already had a plan prepared for this if the day ever came.

This will be the day that Tatsuya became an unregister Strategic-Class Magician, known as Ooguro Ryuuya. It was important to try to keep his identity a secret. The main reason was for his parents. The parents that wished him for a peaceful life, even after discovering him being a very powerful magician.

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 **AN: The change here is there is little interaction between Tatsuya and the Ten Master Clan. I'm having Kyouko join the JSDF later like in the anime and not this early. Beside that, new character and stuff.**

 **1: The wife and husband's name are random**

 **2: The adults are around 24 years old. I don't care about there age doesn't line up right with the canon version**

 **3: The same house from the cannon.**

 **4: Xun from Dou Po Cang Qiong. She is usually called Xun er or Xiao Xun. Ever since reading this manga/manhwa, I love it and wanted to add it to my stories. Like how I add it to** _ **Shinto Uzumaki**_ **.**

 **5: Xun speaks in 3rd person. She would always refer to her name instead of 'I' or other pronoun. It won't be a constant thing. I would have her speak in 3rd person sometimes.**

 **6: Why Gwaine you ask. I am watching** _ **Merlin**_ **as I write this and Gwaine is my favorite character from the show**

 **7: I know that I'm using the same line from the manga. Deal with it.**

 **8: Yup, the same one in the anime. Just not as great. The Excalibur series are the one that is better. Also, I like revolvers. Search up :AZM sport match revolver by blackdonner on google and look for the one that matches my description if you want to see how my Excalibur looks like. I suck at describing stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2 - High School

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so don't expect a good story. Maybe a good plot. I write to satisfy my own need to read a fanfic that no one else wrote. I will take in advice. If you are a hater, just keep walking.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Mahouka koukou no Rettousei or Dou Po Cang Qiong characters that I will include**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 - High School**_

* * *

 **{Tokyo 2095, in the Shiba's household}**

It has been a couple years since Tatsuya joined the JSDF. More specifically, the new and secretive 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. The 101 was developed to be a battalion filled with magician that were separated from the Ten Master Clan. They only report to Japan's military force, not the Ten Master Clan. The commander of the JSDF 101 is Saeki Hiromi a major general in the JSDF that didn't like the influence of the Ten Master Clan in military affair. It was one of the reason for her creating the 101 Independent Magic-Equipped Battalion. Joining them was the only way to Tatsuya when dealing with the Japanese government when they asked about the invasion in Okinawa. In doing this, he became Japan's unregistered Strategic-Class Magician.

Here, we have Tatsuya sleeping, ignoring the fact that he is going to First High School today. He didn't care about school. He was already smart enough and skilled enough to be a magician, but he needed to have some form of normality in his life. Tatsuya has been living a peaceful life with Xun in his house. After the invasion, Xun's father learn about what happened. He was impress by Tatsuya. He saw the need of the boy in his family, so he took away the adult that would watch over them in Tatsuya's house. He wanted them to get closer, so having them live alone would increase their intimacy.

* _Knock_ * * _Knock_ *

Xun came into the room to wake him up. Over the years, she grew up pretty well. She has deep blue hair and large aqua eyes. She has a slender body, delicate arms and legs, and white skin. Xun would be called a 'goddess' by her peers in school. Many people didn't like how she would ignore all of them and only listen to Tatsuya. Some other magician that grew attracted to her tried to teach Tatsuya a lesson for, 'Stealing their goddess away from them.' It didn't end well for them. Tatsuya would beat them up with his martial arts ability and later, Xun would visit them and scare them away. Depending on how far they tried to harm Tatsuya, she would nearly kill them. "Tatsuya-kun. It's time to wake up." she said as she budge him to move.

"Give me a few more minutes." Tatsuya replied.

"You should wake up before breakfast get cold." she said sadly. She didn't want him to miss her meal she prepared for him.

"Ah. Okay." Tatsuya said as he slowly got up. Stretching his body. Xun left to go start eating. Happy to see Tatsuya waking up to get ready.

Tatsuya got dressed and prepared to go First High School... as a second course student. Xun became a first course student in the entrance exam. His result in the entrance exam led to her reprimanding him for slacking off, but she forgave him. She knew that Tatsuya doesn't want to put in the effort to learn from a teacher. He already knew the subject and didn't need to learn it again. He would rather quickly doing the online course then taking a nap.

"Morning Tatsuya-kun." Xun said as she sat at the table where the food was already prepared.

"Morning" he said with his eyes closed. Everyone knew that Tatsuya hated mornings. During their childhood, Xun would always had trouble trying to get him up or get him active in the morning. One time, he was tempted to blow up the sun with decomposition magic. Luckily, he gave up the idea because Xun reminded him that he shouldn't be abusing his power.

"Here is your coffee." as Xun handed him a fine brew of coffee. Something that Tatsuya needs if you want him to be normal in the morning. Xun learn from the servants of the Gu clan to cook. She wanted to be the one to prepare his meal for him.

"Itadakimasu!" the duo said in unison as they start to eat.

Xun cooked bacon, eggs, toast, and pancake for them. Xun became a great cook and did all the cooking in the house. Sanada would often tease her about being the perfect housewife for Tatsuya. Tatsuya usually prefer Japanese meal, but Tatsuya always like American style breakfast, so Xun would cook American food for breakfast.

"So how do you feel about going to First High? You did score the highest in the exams." he asked them. He was curious because he knew that she would usually be in the same class in school before, but now they would be separated.

"I'm a little nervous." Xun said with a laugh. "We were always in the same class before, but now we won't. Also there is _that_." Xun was referring to the two different courses. She didn't mind it, but she does now. Tatsuya is a second course student and would likely be treated poorly by others. Xun scored second on the written part of the exam and first in practical exam. This led her to be in the first course section.

Xun scored second in the written exam. The part of the exam that would test the knowledge of magic for the students. Tatsuya was the one to scored first in the written exam. Tatsuya been a magical engineer for a while, so he already learn a lot about magic. Xun was taught along with Tatsuya, but Tatsuya was always the smarter one between the two. Xun's score in the practical exam was the highest in history. The only one that came close to her score was another girl that had the same surname as Tatsuya. It was believed that this year of students were full of monsters due to the two girls score. Out of the entire world, they scored higher at their age and Xun scored the highest. This led her to become the First year Representative.

In the exam, Tatsuya gain first place in theories by scoring 70 points more than Xun. It made sense considering that he was head magical engineer, while Xun would assist him in his projects. However, he was placed at 117th place in the practical exam. Thus, they accepted him as a course two student because he had a great mind that they want, but awful skills that they looked down on.

As they finish breakfast. "Alright let's head to school!" said the excited Xun.

"Do I have too?" Tatsuya complained.

Xun started to pout adorably.

Tatsuya walk over and gave her a kiss to the cheek. "Congratulation on becoming representative. Let's go to school." he said with a genuine smile began to walk toward school. It took a few second for her to recover from Tatsuya's sudden affection. Something he doesn't do often.

"Hey! Wait up!" Xun shouted as she caught up with her friend/crush.

* * *

 **{First High School}**

The two walked to school together. Xun had to join the Student Council to prepare for her speech as the Freshmen Representative. Tatsuya had nothing to do. The only reason he showed up is due to Xun needing to be here early. Then he decided to take a nap under a sakura tree. Some people started to comment him about being so early for school for a reserve student. Students that have the emblem of a flower on their shoulder on their uniform. Giving them the title of _blooms_. They were the top 100 student of the 200 student of their year that got teachers and more special treatment. The second course didn't had an emblem. They only got a grey spot on their shoulder on their uniform. Giving them the title of _weeds_. The were the reserves of the student body. The last hundred of the 200 student of their year. They were meant to replace any blooms if something happened to them. They only received online courses and didn't get much help from the school. Bringing the discrimination between the two.

"Hello~" a girl's voice sing to wake up the two.

Tatsuya eyes began to flutter open. Seeing a red-eye beauty with long black hair standing in front of the napping duo. "* _sign_ * Mayumi" he said tiredly.

* * *

 **Flashback**

As a member of the Gu family and the Gu family magician, Xun had to be introduce to the magical community. The problem was that she refused to attend to them. She wanted Tatsuya to come with her if she was going to be at one of the events. Eventually, Tatsuya gave into their demands and went with her. It was a ball hosted by one of the Ten Master Clan for prominent members of the magical community. Xun was dressed in traditional black/blue kimono. Tatsuya decided to go in tuxedo.

The event was dull for the pair. Xun had to meet and greet many people. Tatsuya decided to watch her from the wall like a bodyguard. After with all the meetings, Xun went over to Tatsuya.

"This is boring Tatsuya-kun." She complained.

"This is all for you, Xun-chan. Your old man wanted to introduce you to everyone."

"I know, but I still don't like it. At least you're here with me." she replied. Then another person came to the duo. It was a girl a few years older than them.

"Ano~ Are you Gu Xun?" the girl asked. She was a beautiful girl with long black hair like Xun, but with red eyes.

"Yes, I'm Xun." Xun said with her fake smile.

"Oh great! I hope you're enjoying the event." the girl asked.

"Well… I'm-"

"She is bored. This is Xun's first time attending one of these event." Tatsuya answered bluntly for Xun. Only getting a nervous nod in agreement from her.

"Ya I know. I don't like attending these event too, but I have to. By the way, who are you?" she asked Tatsuya.

"It's rude to not introduce yourself to a stranger." he said.

"That's right!" she said while covering her mouth in a gasp for her mistake to look cute. "I'm Saegusa Mayumi. My family is hosting this event." she introduce herself with a curtsy.

"Shiba Tatsuya. I'm Xun's friend." he answered.

The rest of the event, Mayumi would bug the two. Not leaving them alone. She even ask for a dance with Tatsuya, but was refused by him. He dance with Xun instead. His action hurted her pride as a woman and as a Saegusa. However, it also drew her attention to him. After the event, Xun and Tatsuya only attended very few events like this one. Much to Mayumi's disappointment.

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

"Having a nice nap, Tatsuya-kun?" Mayumi ask with a smile.

"Ya, it was nice." he answered with an annoyed look. Even though Mayumi didn't know a lot about Xun or Tatsuya, she would bother them. Or more specifically him.

"Shouldn't you be with Xun? I heard that you're the student body president." he asked.

"I already finished going over her speech. I'm just walking around the campus. Making sure that everyone is at the auditorium. It is about to start." she said with a childish frown aim at him. " You should start heading to the auditorium. You wouldn't want to miss her speech." she said as she began to lead him.

"Annoying woman." Tatsuya commented. She only ignored him and continue to smile while leading him. She rarely gave him room to himself when they meet. Now they would be attending the same school.

* * *

 **{First High, Auditorium}**

Tatsuya look around in the around the first year section only finding empty seats in the back. He took his seat near an empty end.

"Ano~"

Tatsuya turn to his left to see who was getting his attention. Only to see a timid-looking girl with glasses.

"Are these seats taken?" she ask as she gestured to the two seats on his left.

"They're free" he replied.

"Thank you very much." she then took her seat with a beautiful young girl with short, bright red-orange hair.

"Ano~. I'm Mizuki Shibata."

"I'm Tatsuya Shiba"

Then the redhead decided to join in.

"Hey! I'm Erika Chiba!" the redhead said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

"Ditto" Tatsuya said.

"Hey don't you find it funny?" Erika asked.

"What?" Mizuki and Tatsuya asked.

"Our surname. Chiba, Shibata, and Shiba." the two girl started to laugh at the coincidence of their names. Tatsuya's attention was drawn by the start of introduction for the year.

"We will now begin the meticulous ceremony for National Magic University Affiliated First High School."

One speech from Mayumi later

"Next, the newly-enrolled students' address Representatives of the incoming class, Gu Xun." Many people started to applaud for her. Tatsuya could here some people already calling her a 'goddess.'

'I guess somethings never change' Tatsuya thought with a chuckle. Seeing how Xun's nickname followed her to high school.

 **(AN: I suck at public speech)**

 _After snow melts, spring comes along_

 _It's a new year for us Magicians_

 _As any new start_

 _We magicians need to strive to do our best_

 _Something that I know that every last one of us will do_

 _Magic is an art style that walks hand-in-hand with death_

 _The world sees us as weapons to fight their wars_

 _It's true that is our purpose_

 _But_

 _It won't be our Fate_

 _We create our own fate, not others_

 _We need to do what we can to change that fate_

 _Another won't do it for us_

 _We need to take our own hands and take control of each of our fate_

 _Even though we walk on the path the will cause much pain_

 _We don't need to walk alone_

 _There is no rule that says that we need to be alone in this world_

 _I plan on walking along with my friends and family_

 _They will be the support that I need_

 _and_

 _I will be their support that they need_

 _I hope that the rest of you will do the same_

"Ha. She took my line. I'm going to sue her." he said jokingly to himself. It was true. It was one of the usual quote he told himself and Xun to remind them that they may need to kill people in the future. Something that Tatsuya already did and kept telling himself to feel less guilty for killing. Xun has killed people before, but Tatsuya would usually do it for her to avoid the pain of killing another. Then again they usually don't feel the pain of killing because they usually kill those that tried to harm them.

"Ano. Do you know Gu-san?" Mizuki ask. Taking his joke seriously.

"Yes. She's my friend. We were together since six years old." Tatsuya answered. Surprising the two girls that their new found friend was close to the strongest magician of their year.

* * *

 **{Later in the Hallways}**

Tatsuya, Mizuki, and Erika started to talk to each other. Quickly becoming friends. Tatsuya was waiting for Xun, so he spent his time talking to Erika and Mizuki.

"Tatsuya!" Xun shouted as she join her friend. "Oh, new people. Hi! I'm Gu Xun." she said politely with a graceful curtsey.

"Hello. I'm Shibata Mizuki" Mizuki said kindly with a bow to return.

"Hey! I'm Chiba Erika. You can call me Erika." Erika said with a wave.

"Okay Erika. You two can call me Xun as well." Getting a nod from the two new friends.

"Ano~" Mayumi said to gather the group's attention. Mayumi followed Xun with several people already following her.

"Mayumi" Tatsuya said with a simple nod, hello.

"Ah! Tatsuya-kun! It's nice seeing you again. If I didn't know any better, I would believe that we are fated to meet each other forever and ever. " she said childishly.

"If that's so…" Tatsuya said and got down on one knee and held onto Mayumi's hand. "Will you marry me? Fate seems determined to make us meet each other." Causing her to blush and unable to say anything. Many of the girls began to blush as well. The guys didn't look happy. "Looks like I'm good at this." he whispered to Mayumi. Then Tatsuya let go of her. "But alas, my true love is Xun." he got up and went to give the Xun a hug before she started to burn things around her. "Even if we are destined to meet each other for the rest of our life, I would always chose Xun." Then he gave a peck to the cheek.

* _Ring_ * * _Ring_ *

"Oh, it's time for class. I will see you later, Xun." he walked away and headed to class with his classmate following. Erika was laughing at the situation while Mizuki froze. Erika had to drag her friend to class. Xun was blushing at his action, but recovered quickly. She then headed to class.

The entire time, Mayumi couldn't respond. This was the first time that a guy did this to her and she was speechless.

"Kaichou" one of the guy said to get her out of shock. "We should get everyone to class."

"Thats right!" she said while still blushing. "Everyone! You should head off to class before you're late!"

'He is the first person to make me feel like this.' Mayumi thought as she place her hand on her chest. Everyone started to slowly head to their respective classroom.

During the whole interaction, there was a beautiful girl who captivates whoever sets their eyes on her in the background behind Mayumi.

'He's the same person that I saw during the Invasion at Okinawa' thought the girl. 'We couldn't find anything about him. Now he is involve with those Saegusa-senpai and Gu-san. Her skills surpasses mine' she thought as she left on followed the rest of her classmate that froze at the scene.

 _ **[Same scene with Leo in the classroom from Canon, except Tatsuya said he doesn't know what he want to do as a magician. Engineer or Soldier]**_

* * *

 **{Lunchroom}**

We now have Tatsuya, Leo, Erika, and Mizuki enjoying their lunch.

"That was fun, touring the workshop. I'm studying to be a magic engineer." Mizuki said.

"I wonder if I'm up to that meticulous work?" Leo asked himself.

"Of course it's beyond you!" commented Erika, taking a jab at him.

"What did you say?" Leo retorted. "Wait a sec. Why are we all having lunch together?"

"Well, I'm just having lunch with Mizuki and Tatsuya!"

"Tatsuya!" said an incoming Xun.

"Hey" Tatsuya said while focusing on his home cooked lunch made by her. She prepared box lunch for the both of them.

"Is it alright if I join you guys?" Xun asked.

"Of course!" Erika said as she made room for the new girl to sit.

"Thanks!" she said as she took her seats and took out their own box lunch she made.

"Uh, who's this?" asked Leo. Seeing a beautiful girl come up to them and sitting with them. It was more surprising to see that she's a course 1 student.

"This is Gu Xun. She is a childhood friend of mine. Honorary Shiba." he joked. Getting a confused look from the three new friends. "She lives with me." Surprising them.

"Lucky bastard." Leo commented. He is a little jealous that he has this beauty living with him.

"Gu-san." a guy shouted out as he and his group approach their table. "Let's go somewhere where there's more room."

"You shouldn't disturb them." someone from the group of blooms said.

"Tatsuya is my friend." said Xun. "I rather spend my time with Tatsuya and his friends more than with you guys." causing the leading guy to frown. Everyone knew that Xun was very beautiful and scored the highest in the practical exam. Also she is from the famous Gu family. Many people wanted to get to know her.

"You shouldn't share a table with a bunch of weeds." replied the man.

"Huh?" Erika said as she frown at them with an annoyed look.

"We need to draw the line between Course 1 and Course 2." some guy from the group said.

"What did you just say?" Leo said looking mad. Then stood up.

"Leo just sit down and ignore them." Tatsuya said out loud for everyone to hear. Causing many of the blooms to look angry and some scared.

"What did you say?" the leader said while directing his anger at him.

"Morisaki-san, you should leave. This isn't about blooms and weeds. This is about being with friends. It doesn't matter if they are second course students." Tatsuya said. Causing Morisaki to become frustrated from being told off by Tatsuya. Xun was glaring at Morisaki.

"Fine then!" he shouted as he took the group to another table. However there was three girls left behind. A girl with long black hair and snow white skin. Another girl with brunette hair and very large breasts and a curvaceous figure. The last girl whose face are rather deadpanned.

The girl with long black hair stepped up and bow for an apology.

"I'm sorry for Morisaki-san. I hope that he didn't give the rest of us a bad picture for everyone here." surprising the course 2 students and Xun. Tatsuya was busy enjoying his meals made by Xun.

"No harm done" Xun said. "Who are you three by the way?"

"Oh I'm Miyuki Shiba."

"Shiba?" Leo asked. He knew that Tatsuya surname is Shiba. Causing him to blink. The three new girls looked confused.

"Hey. I'm an only child." Tatsuya said to Leo.

"Ano~ who are you?" Miyuki asked.

"Shiba Tatsuya"

"Oh, so we have the same last name. Does this mean I'm your new little sister?" she asked jokingly.

"Moving on" he said as he look to the girl with the big breast.

"Ano. I'm Mitsui Honoka" she said shyly.

"I'm Shizuku Kitayama"

"I'm Leonhart Saijou. You can call me Leo."

"I'm Mizuki Shibata"

"I'm Erika Chiba."

"Well, if you three are looking forward to eat with us, now isn't a good time. Our table is full enough." Tatsuya said.

"Oh. How about next time?" Miyuki asked.

"Maybe" Tatsuya replied.

"Well I hope we can get along in the future." Miyuki said as she led Honoka and Shizuku to a different table.

'No blooms would try to get close to us. Maybe she is getting close to one of us.' Tatsuya thought to himself. Noting on how the others didn't try to get along with himself and his new friends and this one would. 'So why would this one try. She isn't from an important family where she needs to be well connected. Whatever.' he finish his thought and continued eating.

* * *

 **{End of the Day at the Front Gate of the School}**

"Just give it up already, will you?" Mizuki said to Morisaki.

"There's something we want to discuss with them, that's all!" he replied.

"That's right! All we need is a little of their time!" a random girl shouted.

"Anyway, you don't have the right to take away the time that Xun-san spends with Tatsuya-san!" shouted Mizuki, standing up for her friends. Causing the Xun to blush. Tatsuya was just enjoying the scene.

"This is a matter that concerns 1-A!" shouted Morisaki. "Don't go around meddling with us blooms, you lowly weeds!"

"We're all newly enrolled students here, remember?" Mizuki responded, trying to keep the peace. "Just how superior to us do you bloom think you are at this point?" she shouted.

"Things are about to get interesting." Tatsuya said, alerting Xun.

"Do you want to know how superior we are?" Morisaki said with a grin that spells out trouble.

"Sound interesting" said Leo as he stepped up. "Why don't you go ahead and show us, then?"

"Fine..." Morisaki said as he prepared to do something, while the other blooms began to back up. "In that case, I damn will show you... "

"This is..." Morisaki shouted as he perform his quick draw ability on Leo. "...how much better we are!"

Leo started to charge at him to grab to CAD to prevent him activating a spell. However, he already activated it. Tatsuya stayed back knowing that it wasn't anything lethal. Erika went up quickly with her baton CAD and knock out the pistol CAD from Morisaki hand.

"At this distance, it's just faster to move my body, see?" Erika said with a smug smile. Causing Morisaki to grit his teeth.

"I agree with you, but dammit, weren't you just about to smash my hand, too?" Leo said, looking defeated.

"Goodness, no, I would never do such a thing!" she said sarcastically with a small laugh at the end.

"Don't you dare try to laugh it off!"

"Ridiculous" Morisaki said still stun about the recent events.

Another guy prepare his CAD for an attack. "You, a mere weed..."

"All of you! Stop it!" Honoka shouted. Trying to stop them from attacking. Seeing how it was failing, she prepared her own spell. Only for her spell to explode during the activation sequence.

"Stop it right there!" someone shouted. Gathering everyone's attention. Only to see Mayumi walk up with her CAD activated. Showing that she was the one to stop Honoka's spell. "Fights are prohibited among students. Magic can only be use in self-defense, head-to-head magic attacks are criminal acts!"

Then another woman walk up showing her CAD bracelet. "I'm Mari Watanabe, head of Disciplinary Committee! I'll be taking your statements now. All of you, come with me." She looked at the group to see who is involved with the incident.

"Tatsuya-kun, we should-" Xun said, but turn around to find him missing. There was only a note at where he was standing, saying, 'Good Luck.' Her eyes was twitching in annoyance. Tatsuya abandon her, so she would be the one to handle the situation. She burned the note. It surprised everyone that she could use fire magic without her CAD.

 _Till Next Time_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Challenge

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so don't expect a good story. Maybe a good plot. I write to satisfy my own need to read a fanfic that no one else wrote. I will take in advice. If you are a hater, just keep walking.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Mahouka koukou no Rettousei or Dou Po Cang Qiong characters that I will include**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 - A Challenge**_

* * *

 **{Maid Latte}**

"Here is your order Tatsuya-kun!" a maid said as she hand him a chocolate milkshake.

"Thanks Erica!"Tatsuya said with a smile. Then move on to enjoy their milkshake. Erica is a young girl with red eyes and curly auburn hair that is put up in a high ponytail with one loose curl in the middle of her face and two curls framing each side. She also has a curvaceous figure sporting a large bust.

It has been two hours since he left school and went to _Maid Latte_. The cafe is well known to attract many people for their maids. However, their manager is a magician, so many people with perverted intention tend to go there at first. That change since the last person that grope one of the maid, ended up in the hospital. Even with the bad reputation for men, they still did well. Tatsuya spends his time there because he likes their menu. He would go there often after school to get a drink and hang out with the staff. He became a regular customer that didn't show up for the girls, so the girls welcome him in. This also include Xun because they would usually follow him. Xun would sometime work part time there.

* _chime_ * * _chime_ *

The door flew open. Showing a irritated bluehead at the door with a couple of people at the door.

"I had a feeling that you would be here." Xun said sweetly, while glaring at Tatsuya.

"Hey! You made it!" he said with a big innocent smile. "Don't stand there. Order something or manager-san will kick you out." They still glared at him. "* _sigh_ * It's on me."

"That wasn't nice. Leaving behind to handle the trouble we got into." Xun said as she stood right in front of his table. Erika, Mizuki, and Leo decided to take a seat and wait for a maid to take their order.

"What did I do?" he asked innocently. Inside his head, there was a chibi Tatsuya rolling on the floor laughing.

Then Erica came over.

"Xun-chan, you should take a seat. You are making a scene." the auburn hair maid said with a sweet smile. Then Xun went to take a seat.

"Now, I'm will be your maid, Erica." she said to the group. Everyone just look at Erica then at Erika. "Now, may I take your order?" she said as she ready herself to take their order.

"I would like sweet tea" Mizuki said.

"Milkshake for me." Erika said.

"I'll be getting a parfait" Leo said.

"I'm good." Xun said.

"Okay, I will be right back with your order." Erica said and left.

"Hey Erika, is she your sister?" Leo asked as he noticed the same name and similar hair color.

"No, it's a coincidence. She is a civilian and is in college right now." Xun answered Leo. "Now, why did you leave? I know you could have settle the matter without any of us getting into trouble."

"That's right, you abandon us. You left us to the student council president and the head of Disciplinary Committee!" Erika shouted while pointing at him. She only got a 'shush' from one of the maid. Mizuki nodded in agreement with her friend.

"How did you get away?" Leo asked seriously.

"Shouldn't you be angry with him?" Erika asked Leo.

"Hey, he's paying here. He earned my forgiveness." Leo answered.

"Here is your order everyone." Erica said while she hand out everyone's order.

"Explain" Xun commanded Tatsuya.

"Well, I don't like being around Mayumi. She's vexing." Tatsuya started to explain.

"Most people would like that attention from someone like her." Leo commented.

"I didn't mind it at first, but it got annoying." he replied.

"Why did you do that to her before?" Erika asked with a smirk.

"I just wanted to get one over her. Anyway, that woman annoy me. Also" he face Xun. "You need to handle things on your own. Oh, how did it go." Tatsuya asked.

"I handled it. We got off with a warning, but I had to cut a deal with Mayumi." Xun said with a smirk.

"Don't tell me." he said while he drop his jaw.

"I need to bring you to meet with Mayumi." she said happily.

* * *

 **{Next Day}**

Xun and Tatsuya were walking to school. It was pretty normal until…

"Tatsuya-kun! Xun-chan!" Mayumi shouted as she ran toward to the pair. "Mo~ where were you yesterday, Tatsuya-kun? I swore that you two were with Xun-chan during the incident with the first course and the second course."

"I don't know what you are talking about. What incident?" He feign ignorance.

"He didn't want to bother with you." Xun answered.

"Why don't you want to be with your onee-chan?" she said as she gave a pout. "I wanted to talk to you. It's about Xun-chan and the student council."

"I told you, Mayumi-senpai, that I didn't want to be part of it." Xun said. She had no intention of joining them.

"Can we at least talk about it?" Mayumi asked them.

"Will you stop afterward?" Tatsuya asked.

"I will. I promise." she answered. He look at Xun, getting a nod from her.

"Fine." he answered.

"Great! Follow me!" Mayumi said with a cheer.

"Okay, but first...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" causing her turn around to find nothing.

"There is noth-" Mayumi said as she turn back to find the trio pulled a vanishing act. "You did it again!" she shouted to the sky. She didn't like how he disappear yesterday before she got a chance to talk to him or at least get back at him.

"Kaichou." someone said to get her attention.

"Oh, Miyuki-san!" she said with a wave.

"Ano, do you happen to know Shiba-san?" she asked her.

"Sort of. I have met both Tatsuya-kun and Xun-chan awhile back. I only talk to them. Nothing to meaningful." Mayumi answered. "Come along, Miyuki-san. We should get going or we'll be late for class." She began walking to First High with Miyuki following.

'Who are you Shiba Tatsuya?' both girls thought. For different reasons.

* * *

 ** **{Student Council Room}****

As the bell for lunch ring, Xun went over to Class 1-E to grab Tatsuya. She didn't trust him to get there on his own without taking several detours.

 _*knock* *knock*_

"Come in" Mayumi shouted. The rest of the council were surprised at who came in. It was Tatsuya and Xun.

"We're here. What do you want, Mayumi?" he said, getting straight to the point. "I want to eat my lunch in peace."

"Why don't you eat here then?" Mayumi asked.

"I said in peace." he deadpanned.

"Ma ma. This place is pretty peaceful." she said with a smile. Tatsuya gave a look that called out, 'bullshit.' Then they decided to take a seat at the table next to each other and begin to eat their lunch. "Well, I called you both here for a reason."

"It's tradition for the Freshman Representative to join the Student Council. Xun-chan refused the offer when I came over to talk about it. I was hoping that you would talk to her for us." she asked with a little bit of pleading look.

"Why? Xun is a big girl. She can make up her own choice. By the way." he turn toward Xun. "Why don't you want to join? I know that the old man would love it if you did join the Student Council." he asked Xun.

"I just don't see the reason to join them. I prefer spending my time with you." she said cutely. Getting several 'awe' from the girls in the room.

"That's nice and all, but are you sure you don't want to join? It would lead to a brighter future." he asked once again.

"I'm sure." she said without hesitation.

He then turn to Mayumi and the rest of the student council. "There. I tried. She won't be joining." Only to get a disappointing look from a couple members. Then another girl decided to speak up.

"Before we move on, I want to ask. How did you disappear yesterday?" a young, beautiful woman of average height with short black hair and brown-gold eyes asked.

"Who are you?" Tatsuya asked back.

"Watanabe Mari. Public Morals Committee Chief. I knew I saw you with your friends during the incident between the course 1 and course 2 freshmen. Then you disappeared."

"I left. It had nothing to do with me." he tried to act innocently. Mari look like she didn't buy it. "It was the course 1 students that cause the problem. I'm technically innocent."

"I don't care about the incident anymore. I want to know how you escape so quickly." she demanded.

"Every magician have an ace up their sleeves." he said mysteriously. "We should get going. We already finish our meal and this discussion." he said with him and Xun getting up about to leave.

* _Knock_ * * _Knock_ *

"Come in." Mayumi yelled to allow who was at the door in. It was the Hattori Gyoubushoujo Hanzo, the vice-president. When Hanzo entered, he immediately glared at Tatsuya. Xun didn't like at him immediately when she saw the glare he had for Tatsuya.

"Gu-san. I see that you're here. That means that you join the Student Council." he said happily.

"Actually, I didn't. I came here to say that I refuse to join." Xun said rather coldly. Surprising the girls in the room that a sweet girl like Xun could be cold. It didn't surprise Tatsuya.

'I hope the idiot doesn't do anything stupid.' Tatsuya thought. He knew he made Xun's shit list just now.

"May I ask why you refused? Being part of the student council of First High would broaden your horizon as a magician."

"I prefer to spend my time with Tatsuya-kun." she said happily. Getting a displeased look from him.

"Gu-san. I recommend that you don't associate yourself with a weed." he said coldly. Only for Xun's eye to light up with a golden fire iris.

"It's forbidden to refer a course 2 student as a weed." Mari reprimanded him. "You have some nerves to utter that word in front of me."

"Glossing it over won't do any good or do you intend to bust over a third of the entire student body?" he retorted. Mari said nothing to respond, knowing that he is right. He then turn to Xun. "I highly recommend that you spend less of your time with Shiba. It would ruin your status here."

'Idiot. You doom us all' Tatsuya thought.

Xun started to flare up her magic. Flames started to appear around her body and started to heat up things around her.

"Magic." a girl even more petite than Mayumi and possesses a more childish face, yet whenever she directs a teary-eyed face upwards. This is Nakajou Azusa or A-chan by Mayumi. She was surprised at Xun's action.

"Your interference power must be highly potent, Xun." Mayumi commented. Slightly afraid of her now. This was the first time she is seeing her magical ability. Hanzo backed away from the angry Xun.

"I have never seen anyone with such a strong magical interference power." another girl with a solemn face that displays a stern impression with her tall frame and willowy limbs. This is Ichihara Suzune or Rin-chan by Mayumi. Mayumi like giving nicknames to her friends.

Tatsuya place his hand over her shoulder to calm her down. Luckily, it work. "Hattori-san." he started to walk toward him. "I challenge you to a simulated battle." Surprising many people of the room. Only for him to look angry.

"Do you really think…. That a Reserve like you can defeat me!" he shouted in rage. He thought that Tatsuya isn't taking him serious at all. Well, Tatsuya isn't taking him serious, but no one needs to know that.

"Tatsuya. Since Hanzo's arrival to the school, he has never been defeated." Mayumi warned him.

"Doesn't matter. On the battlefield, if your skills are lacking, you die. Your past battle doesn't matter." he said.

"Fine. I will put you in your place!" Hanzo shouted once again out of rage. "We will settle this after school!" he then storm out of the room. Xun look really happy.

"You always get me into these kind of trouble, Xun." he said tiredly.

"You deserve to be acknowledge for your abilities. Not your grades." she responded.

"Tatsuya-kun. Why did you do that? We could have resolved this peacefully." Mayumi asked. She wanted to interfere, but Tatsuya beat her to it.

"It was going to end in one way if I let it go on and that is Xun turning him to a pile of ashes." he started to head toward the door with Xun to leave for class. "It wouldn't be the first time she nearly killed someone that insulted me like that." he said while holding her closely. Showing that he still loves her, even with her attitude towards others. His last words shocked Suzune, Azusa, Mari, and Mayumi. They wouldn't believe that she was that loyal to Tatsuya. They thought it would be the other way around considering that she is from a famous family and Tatsuya is from a regular magical family. Kazama manage to get their new recruit, Fujibayashi Kyouko, to fake Tatsuya's background information.

* * *

 **{End of the Day}**

 **{Practice Room}**

Tatsuya had Saber and Caster in his shoulder holster and went to the practice room where the dual will be held. Xun was walking along with him. To watch the battle and to see their faces afterward. In the room, everyone from the student council was already waiting. He pulled out Saber.

"I will be the judge for this match. The battle will only consist of magic that won't leave anything long term damaging or permitted. Direct combat should only leave a sprain, anything more is forbidden." Mari said as Hanzo prepared himself. Tatsuya was just staring off to space.

"Begin!" Mari shouted as she wave her hand down.

Hanzo activated a spells that would fling Tatsuya back. However, his spells was blown away the activation sequence and magical sequence of his spell.

"WHAT!?" he shouted in shock. Xun only smiled at his reaction. Mayumi, Mari, and Suzune were in shock to see Hanzo's spells be blown away like that. Azusa was busy staring at his CAD.

'The spell was forcefully blown away. Was that Gram Demolition?' Mayumi thought.

Tatsuya then cock his CAD to switching storage devices. There is a reason that the Excalibur series is the most wanted CAD. The storage devices for the specialized revolver CAD comes with the only known smallest storage devices. They were the size of bullets. That meant that there was 6 different storage device that Tatsuya can switch during battle without trouble. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind him. He then activated his spell that sent out compound waves of Psions at the her. Knocking the him out cold.

"W-w-winner, Shiba Tatsuya!" Mayumi announce. Xun was the only one clapping. The rest couldn't believe that one of their best just lost under five second and to a second course student in their first year.

 _Till Next Time_

* * *

 **AN: Yup the cafe is from Kaichou wa Maid-sama! I should say I don't own the anime.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Recruitment Week

**WARNING: I suck as a writer, so don't expect a good story. Maybe a good plot. I write to satisfy my own need to read a fanfic that no one else wrote. I will take in advice. If you are a hater, just keep walking.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Mahouka koukou no Rettousei or Dou Po Cang Qiong characters that I will include**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 - Recruitment Week**_

* * *

 **Last Time...**

 **Tatsuya then cock his CAD to switching storage devices. There is a reason that the Excalibur series is the most wanted CAD. The storage devices for the specialized revolver CAD comes with the only known smallest storage devices. They were the size of bullets. That meant that there was 6 different storage device that Tatsuya can switch during battle without trouble. Then he disappeared and reappeared behind him. He then activated his spell that sent out compound waves of Psions at the her. Knocking the him out cold.**

 **"W-w-winner, Shiba Tatsuya!" Mayumi announce. Xun was the only one clapping. The rest couldn't believe that one of their best just lost under five second and to a second course student in their first year.**

* * *

Tatsuya started to walk away from Hanzo. Xun went straight by his side.

"I knew that you could do it." Xun said happily.

"Too easy." Tatsuya replied as he put back Saber into her( **1** ) holster. They started to walk out of the room together. Xun look pleased at the results of the battle.

"Hold on!" Mari called out. "Did you use a self-acceleration spell before the match?" She asked.

"No, I didn't. It was 100% physical skill." He answered. "I was train in both magical skills and physicals skills as a kid." he added.

"My father hired a trainer to help train him as a kid." Xun added. Her statement was half-true. Her father did hire trainers for him and her, but Tatsuya workout came from Yanagi. Xun's father mainly hired people to teach Tatsuya about general magic knowledge and engineering.

"Then how did you knock out Hanzo-kun?" Mayumi asked.

"Compound waves, right?" Suzune ask/answered. "You created three consecutive psion waves of varying oscillation frequencies, calibrated them so that all three would converge where Hattori was standing, then generated a powerful surge, like a triangular wave."

"Bingo, Ichihara-san." Tatsuya said.

"Still, how were you able to pull that off in such a short time? With that kind of processing speed, I don't see how your technical scores could be so low." Suzune asked.

"Ano, by any chance, your CAD is from the Excalibur series?" Azusa asked while examining his Saber.

"Excalibur series? As in the series personally design by the mysterious genius magic engineer, Gwaine?" Mayumi asked.

"That's right!" Azusa said excitedly. "From Magical Tech. The miraculous engineer whose identity is shrouded in mystery!" she shouted in glee while trying to reach for Tatsuya's Saber. He only held her up higher, away from her reach."The programming genius who was the first to implement the Loop Cast System! The Excalibur series are CAD personally design by Gwaine-sama himself and are only given to those that personally know him. Many people including those from the Ten Master Clan have been refused to get one of the Excalibur series. Tatsuya-kun do you know him?"

"Y-ya Chibi-senpai." Tatsuya said to Azusa. She shouted in protest to her new nickname, but she was ignored. Then, he push Xun in front of the chibi-senpai. "Xun-chan got me this for my birthday. Gwaine does work for Xun's father." Azusa started to stare at Xun with stars in her eyes. Xun was just sweat dropping at her action.

"If Shiba's CAD does have Loop Cast, it doesn't make sense. The purpose of a Loop Cast is to launch consecutive invocations of the exact same spell. It just isn't possible to use a Loop Cast to create multiple surges of varying oscillations. I suppose it's feasible if the oscillations are defined as variables, but to set the oscillations as one more variable along with the coordinates, intensity and duration." Suzune started to think out loud. Then she came to a realization. "Don't tell me... that's exactly what you've pulled off here?"

"At this school, multivariable aren't a subject to evaluation... not as processing speed, nor as calculation scale, nor as interference intensity." Tatsuya responded. The girls in the room seem like they found respect for him.

"This is why I don't like people judging Tatsuya-kun by your grades. I know his skills better than anyone and he easily beat me and all of our spars." Xun said happily. Even surprising the others even more. The duo started to leave the room once again. Azusa look disappointed for not getting to see an Excalibur CAD.

"Wait!" Mari shouted again. Tatsuya started to groan.

"What is it this time?" he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Would you join the Public Moral Committee?" Mari asked.

"No" both Xun and Tatsuya said. They had their own reason why Tatsuya shouldn't join.

"W-what? Why?" Mari asked.

"It'll being trouble for him" Xun said defensively.

"What she said." Tatsuya said as he pointed to Xun. "You saw how Xun gets during lunch." Reminding them what happen during lunch. How Xun started to get violent at the insult at him. Then they left to go home.

* * *

 **{Few Days Later}**

Since the day started people were talking about the Recruitment week. It was the week where all the clubs are out trying to get new members. The school allow the clubs to use their CAD in their 'demonstration.' There are times that some club members start a little too excited and start using their CAD on other clubs or students. It was a hectic week for both student council and public moral committee. They had to carefully monitor the entire school for any signs of misuse of their CAD. The worst part is that students aren't allowed to carry their CAD, so if a club member started to use their CAD on them, they would be defenseless.

After Mayumi and Mari's failed attempt to recruit Xun and Tatsuya to their respective group, they found new members. Shiba Miyuki became the new secretary that was meant for Xun originally. The school and the student council provided Morisaki Shun and Kitayama Shizuku as the new members of the public moral committee. Mari was okay with Shizuku because she had no discrimination for the second course student, but she had a problem from Shun. He was recommended from the staff of First High to be part of the Public Moral Committee. He already develop a history of discrimination for the second course, but they couldn't find anyone else to take the position. Mari reluctantly agree to him.

Class just ended and the students are allowed to go explore all the clubs that were set up. Tatsuya was heading to Class 1-A to pick up Xun.

"Tatsuya-kun!" a red-orange hair girl shouted.

"Erika. What's up?" he asked. Over the past couple of days, he and Xun became good friends with Erika, Mizuki, and Leo. Erika seem to be more outgoing than the rest and found Tatsuya interesting. She like it when he refused Mari's offer to join the Public Moral Committee.

"Do you want to go check out the clubs with me? Mizuki and Leo already decided on their club." she asked.

"I have no problem checking out the clubs with you, but I hope you don't mind that Xun tags along."

"Sure. More the merrier." she replied. The two went off to grab Xun and go explore the clubs.

Their tour throughout all the clubs that were set up to drawn in the freshmen. However, some club members of various clubs got a little bold. They surrounded both Xun and Erika when they saw them. Everyone knew about Xun, so they would want to recruit her. Erika was another beautiful girl that clubs want to get their hands on. During the chaos grab for the two, Tatsuya use a spell when no one was looking. Tatsuya is capable of using a couple spells without the need of a CAD. He amplified the noise that a snap of a finger would make to harm everyone's ear drum. It was nothing too damaging, but it was enough to get the two out of there. When a couple of public moral committee member showed up, they were already gone and the people were still in pain from the noise.

"What the hell was that Tatsuya!?" Erika accused him. "How the hell can you use magic without a CAD!?"

"Erika-san, Tatsuya-kun has been training in magic since childhood. To get over his disadvantage that the school put him into, he learn to memorize the activation sequence to memory." Xun answered.

"Oh." Then she went back to her usual self. "Well let's keep on looking!" The group headed off to the small gymnasium. The three came across a kendo match.

"There's even an ordinary kendo club in a magic high school." Erika commented.

"Why wouldn't there be one?" Tatsuya asked her.

"Those who use magic almost always go into kenjutsu. Since kenjutsu uses spells in conjunction with sword techniques." Erika answered.

"That makes sense" Xun said.

"Hey wanna go check some other things nearby?" Erika recommended.

"Kyaaa!"

They heard a kendo club member screamed after being attacked by a member of the kenjutsu match. It seems that a girl from the kendo club decided to stand up against him. It seems like the kenjutsu club was trying to bully the kendo club out of the gym, so they would garner more attention. The two then decided to settle it in a traditional kendo match. It was the girl that won the match, but the guy from the kendo club didn't look pleased.

"If it was a real sword, you wouldn't be able to use that right arm anymore." the girl said after her victory.

"Hahaha." the loser started to chuckle darkly. "A real sword? You wouldn't be able to put a scratch on my body. How about it, Mibu. Do you want to have a match with a real sword." He reach for his CAD to activate a spell. "If that's the case. Then let's have a match with a real sword!" he charge right at her with a swing that cut her outfit.

Tatsuya immediately use Elemental Sight to see what the spell is. 'B-Rank Lethal spell. Sonic Blade.' Tatsuya analyzed.

"This is the difference between kenjutsu and kendo!" he shouted as he prepare for another strike. Only for the girl, Mibu, to defend herself.

"Stop! It's too dangerous!" Erika shouted as she tried to stop the kenjutsu user, but failed. Tatsuya dash right ahead between the two fighters. Only to surprise many people. Tatsuya grabbed the kenjutsu user's wrist and twisted it till he drops it. Then Tatsuya pinned him to the ground without effort.

"That's dangerous senpai. You could have hurt someone." Tatsuya said mockingly.

"What the hell!?"

"A weed?!"

"Get off of him!"

Several of the kenjutsu member said. One went over to pull him off of their friend. Only for him to fly back. Everyone was surprised to see Xun be the one to kick him away.

"I won't allow anyone to hurt Tatsuya-kun!" she declared.

"Damn freshmen! I'll show you what it means to mess with us!" one of the second year from the kenjutsu club member said while preparing a spell. Only for it to be blown away. Tatsuya had his right arm raised at him. He use Gram Demolition on that person to stop him.

"I won't allow anyone to harm Xun." he said dangerously. Everyone in the room was freaking out. A course 2 student was able to beat the captain of the kenjutsu team without any magic and could use magic without a CAD. Then a first year girl easily kick away a second year kenjutsu member. It was unheard of. Erika could only stare in awe of her friends. She knew that they were special/strong, but not to this degree.

"Enough!" a young girl shouted. It was Shizuku from the Public Moral Committee. She witness everything and was about to arrest the one that use magic, but Tatsuya and Xun beat her to it. She was extremely surprised by how Tatsuya could use magic without a CAD. "Everyone here will be brought into the committee for questioning."

Shizuku called in for Mari. This situation was far to complicated for her to handle. Everyone was brought into questioning about what happen. The course 1 student stated that it was the course 2 student that instigated the whole ordeal, but considering the discrimination and the majority in the room were filled with course 2, it was hard to find the answer. Tatsuya was personally being question by the student council president, Chief of the public moral committee, and the head of the club management group, Juumonji Katsuto. Due to Tatsuya unique involvement, he had to be question by all three.

"It's simple, the guy use a lethal B-Rank spell to harm Mibu-senpai, so I stop him. Then his friends tried to attack me and Xun stop them." Tatsuya answered to Mari's question.

"That still doesn't tell us what we want." Mari commented.

"You asked for what happen in the gym. I answered." He retorted.

"That isn't exactly what we were looking for." Mayumi said.

"Then what?" he asked.

"Enough. Shiba, we want to know how you stop the students attacking both you and Gu-san." Juumonji asked. Tired of beating around the bushes.

"* _sign*_ I used Gram Demolition." Being as they won't let him go until he does answer them. Shocking the two from the Ten Master Clan.

"Gram Demolition?" Mari asked.

"It's a spell to forcefully blow away the activation sequence and magical sequence of any spells." Juumonji answered. "That spell also require high count of psion for someone to use. More than any three of us." He closely watch Tatsuya. 'Apparently there is more to him than meets the eye.'

"That would explain how he done it, but that still leads one more problem." Mayumi continued. "You perform Gram Demolition without a CAD. Is that true."

"Yes and I'm not going to say how I did it. A magician always have an ace up their sleeves." he said, getting a disappointed look from Mayumi. She really wanted to know how he did it.

'There are over a hundred character in the activation sequence of a simple spell. How could he do it for Gram Demolition' Mayumi thought.

"Would that be all or will there still be problems with me?" Tatsuya asked.

"If you're capable magician, then why are your scores so low?" Juumonji asked. He knew of his win against Hanzo like the rest of the school. The news of the undefeated Hanzo, beaten by a first year course 2 student was something very big. What he didn't know was how he lost.

"The school test your magical abilities. To see if you would be a magician worth teaching. I was already training by Xun's family and by my own to protect myself. I was being raised as a combat magician. This school wasn't testing for combat skills." he answered. Hoping that this piece of information may answer most questions. He had a right to hide things from the public, so if he revealed that he was train by the Gu Clan, then it would answer many. It wasn't a secret that the Gu Clan produce very powerful magicians even though there are very few. Being train by them would be the reason that he is a powerful combat magician. "Would that be all?" he asked.

"Yes. You're free to leave." Juumonji answered right away before any of the other girls could ask their own question. Tatsuya left the room, leaving the three alone.

"Juumonji! I was going to ask him a few more!" Mari yelled at him. She wanted to know more about Tatsuya. It seems like he would be a good addition to the Public Moral Committee.

"Don't bother. He was hiding some things that he didn't want to reveal." Juumonji said. Getting her to quiet down.

"I agree with Juumonji-kun. Tatsuya-kun's ability is superior than most magician his age. He didn't go into great detail into all his skills. Just the general background information we know." Mayumi added.

"The only thing we can do with Shiba is watch him. Gu as well. Those two are not normal." He said. Getting a nod from the two.

"Xun-chan scored the highest in First High's history in the practical exams. However that's expected when you think about her family, but my question is why is the Gu Clan interested in Tatsuya. There most be more to him." I mean Gram Demolition and the ability to use magic without a CAD. This is the first time I'm hearing of it." Mayumi reasoned out loud.

 _Till next time_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **1: Remember any piece of machinery is a 'her' for Tatsuya.**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Normal Day

**Warning: Expect errors and common mistakes. I don't use a Beta Reader. I'm NOT trying to write an interesting story, I'm writing MY story.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Mahouka koukou no Rettousei or Dou Po Cang Qiong characters that I will include**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5 - A Normal Day**_

* * *

{ **One Week Later** }

{ **Shiba's Residence** }

A week has past since Recruitment Week. Over the week, many clubs tried to get Xun into their club. Seeing her beauty and magical abilities attracted every clubs. Tatsuya enjoyed the scene as everyone tried to rip each other apart for getting the chance to get her to join their club. Of course, she rejected them all. It did deject the student body, but it didn't change their image of her, instead it improve it. It only increase the image of a pure goddess.

"Tatsuya-kun! Would you like some coffee?" Xun offered to Tatsuya, who is watching TV, lazily.

"Why not?" He accepted it with a grateful smile. Xun joined in to watch the show he was watching. After enjoying the show he spoke up. "You know that we're being watched?"

Xun's smile fell. "I know, but I don't know by who."

"Come on Xun. I thought you got straight A's." Making her blush a little in embarrassment. It seems that Tatsuya figured something out already about their stalker. "There is a lot of people at First High that have a lot of power and influence. Mainly the Ten Master Clan, but you already know that they're watching us?" Xun nodded. She knew that being from a small, powerful family, like the Gu family, would have a lot of eyes on them when in public. "So many eyes on us and all of them belong the same head. They all come from a powerful family, but you don't see the real anomaly."

"Shiba Miyuki." She deduced. She would notice her watching her during class and take a certain interest in Tatsuya. "She's from a common magical family, not even from the Hundred Families. Yet, she's someone on my level and those from the Ten Master Clan. Maybe even more because I can tell she's holding back."

"Bingo. She's powerful. I would call her your opposite. Both beautiful women that can't be match-" Making her blush. "- and both very powerful. Your speciality is fire, while her is ice. I would say she's just some random prodigy, but we both know that's a lie. I 'm powerful due to having the old men and your old man training me. Without them, I wouldn't be able as strong as I am now. I have a real civilian background due to my parents, but her background is considered as magician civilian. It's clear that she's part of something bigger or her family are hiding in plain sight."

"Do you think she's a danger?" Xun asked. Concern for Tatsuya more than herself.

"Technically, everyone is a danger to us, but ya she is. Mainly due to her ' _normal_ ' background." He said with air quotes. "I recommend being cautious about what you reveal to her or anyone. Beside that, I got nothing else to say."

"Nothing?"

"Ya nothing. We're students, kids. It's our job to enjoy life. I say put off all the heavy stuff for the future."

"Hai!"

* * *

{ **Miyuki Shiba's Residence** }

Miyuki Shiba. Secretary of the Student Council and one of the most beautiful student at First High. A girl scoring second place in the practical exams and third in theoretical exam. In all, she seems like a good girl, but in reality, she isn't. Secretly, she's Miyuki Yotsuba, daughter of Miya Yotsuba and Tatsurou Shiba. She's also the niece of the current head of the Yotsuba Clan from the Ten Master Clan and also the most likely successor due to her magical prowess.

Currently, she's in her living room with a similar design to Tatsuya's living room. The room is currently dark and the TV seems to show two woman that looks like they're twin sisters. These women are Miya Yotsuba and Maya Yotsuba. Her mother and aunt. The sisters use to have a strained relationship due to their past, but they mend their bond after the incident in Okinawa.

"Are you sure that he's the same person from Okinawa all those years ago?" Miya asked her daughter. After seeing Tatsuya's magical prowess at the military base and him leaving with military personnel, interested her. She spent her time searching for him, along with her sister, but came up empty. Whoever is protecting that boy was undoubtedly powerful and secretive like her own family.

"Hai Okaa-sama." Miyuki answered respectfully.

"And this boy is related to the Gu's heiress?" Maya asked. Clearly interested. Even as one of the Seven Sage that has access to Hliðskjálf, a network that gathered information from all around the world. She is only one of seven people that has access to such a wealth of information. ' _That would explain why this boy wasn't found in the Hiloskajalf. I always suspected the Gu family to be very powerful due to their roots. To see that they have the ability to escape the network is troubling._ '

"Hai Oba-sama."

"Alright then. Miyuki-chan, keep an eye on those two, but don't take any action against them unless they start digging for information about your background." Maya ordered her. "If the Gu clan are as powerful as I suspect, they may find out about your identify if you give them a reason to look."

"Hai Oba-sama."

"Until next time." The line went dead.

"Who are those two really?" Miyuki asked out loud.

"If I have to guess, another version of the Yotsuba clan, Miyuki-chan." A woman from behind answered.

Miyuki turn around to see her guardian, Honami Sakurai. She was Miya's guardian before, but after she return to the main compound, Honami was reassign to protect Miyuki and act as her legal guardian due to her mother not/can't be around in public. "What do you mean?" Slightly confused. Not understanding their logic or train thought. Even though she's the most likely successor for the clan, she doesn't have the same mindset, only power ( **1** ).

"The Gu clan are known to be powerful. They could easily be part of the Ten Master Clan, but it's due to their lack of magician. They only produce one or two magician per generation. Not enough to become one of the Ten Master Clan or even one of the Hundred Families. There is also the fact that their family history dates back to ancient times, before magic became reality. It's rumored that they already practice magic before the world acknowledge magic. In all, they have history, power, money, and they like their secrets like the Yotsuba."

Miyuki began to understand. "They might find out about who I really am. If we know little about them, that means they may have similar capabilities as us." She deduce.

"Maybe more." Shocking Miyuki. She always believed that her family was the most secretive and powerful family in the world. It mainly due to her own power being only seen in 0.01% of the world's population. She had every right to be a little arrogant when it comes to her power and family. "Just be careful Miyuki. We don't know much about those two." Miyuki nodded, understanding the situation with Xun and Tatsuya.

* * *

{ **Next Day** }

{ **Practice Room** }

"Sugoi!"

"That's amazing!"

"That's Goddess Xun for you!"

"Shiba-san just as fast as her!"

"Both of them are so amazing!"

Many students of class 1-A cheered/complemented out for Xun and Miyuki as the two completed the assignment. During the starting of the year, they develop a sort of rivalry. Considering that they are both very similar, it was always a contest in about anything during class. Whether it's answering the teacher's' question to a beauty contest.

"Get back to your own assignment everyone!" The teacher shouted at his class. Immediately, the rest of class, the one that didn't pass the assignment went back to their station and tried to pass it. Only a few finish already and they are all the ones that scored high on the entrance exam: Xun, Miyuki, Honoka, and Shizuku. "Those that finish, you can take a break until the rest finish." Getting a nod from the four girls.

"That's so amazing Xun-san, Miyuki-san. I've never seen activation speed like that before!" Honoka complimented. The four girls became friends after a certain incident.

"Thank you Honoka-san." Both girls said simultaneously. Unaware of the plan synch speech, they look at each other, a little surprise, then smile.

' _They're/we're really alike_ ' All four girls thought. The two were mirror each other unconsciously.

"Ya. Even third years will have trouble matching your speed." Shizuku added.

"Thank you. I had a good teacher." Xun answered.

Curious, Miyuki decided to press on the matter. "Who taught you Xun-san?"

Taking a minute to think about what she and Tatsuya talked about last night. "My father hired private tutors to teach me when I was young."

"What about Shiba-kun?" Honoka surprisingly asked. The two group of Course 1 and 2 haven't been able to meet each other and become friends. Due to the incident and Recruitment Week, Honoka or Miyuki haven't been able to get closer to the man that they were interested in. Xun was expecting that question from Miyuki.

"Well, he has his family to train him. There is also times that my father allowed my tutors to teach him as well, but he seems to struggle on certain subjects."

"Is it true that he defeated Hattori-senpai in an official dual?" Shizuku asked. She heard the stories, but it was hard to believe. Most people ( _cough_ Course 1 _cough_ ) thought that it's a rumor spread by Course 2 students.

"Yes, it's true." Miyuki answered. Surprising the two that she would answer it instead of Xun. "I was there along with the rest of the Student Council to watch the match." She then turned towards Xun. "Didn't Shiba-san say that he was train to be a combat magician?" She asked. Getting a curious look from the other two. Xun knew what she was doing. She was putting her on the spot to get more information, but she wouldn't get the real information that he's trying to hide. Tatsuya had no problem letting people know about his combat skills and lack of magical skills. He was hiding his true parentage, his Born Specialize magic/Superpowers, and his connection to the military. Xun nodded to her question. "I was really surprised to learn that. I know that magician comes from families that all work for the government, but to see that he was train especially to be soldier is a little worrying."

Her statement made Xun frown and let her power heat up the area a little. ' _How dare she. Tatsuya-kun parents died. They wanted him to be a normal civilian, not a magician. She has no right to say that._ ' She thought angrily. Before anyone complained about the increase in temperature, she quickly took control. "That's were you wrong, Miyuki-san." She said while clutching her fist in anger. Something that all three picked up. "Tatsuya-kun parents never wanted any of that. They wanted him to live a normal life, but as a magician, that's impossible. He only learn how to fight because his parents wanted him to be able to protect himself."

Miyuki seeing that she touch something too close to home, she bowed to Xun. "I'm terribly sorry, Xun-san. I didn't know." She apologize genuinely. She may have been genuine about her apology for suggesting anything against Tatsuya's parents, but she did gain a little hint about his background.

Xun calmed down after seeing her apologize. "Thank you."

The air was a little tense, so Honoka tried to diffuse the tension. "Ano, Xun-san. You seem to know Shiba-san parents quite well."

"Ah, yes, I do." Xun's mood quickly change. She loves Tatsuya, so she's always happy to talk about him. "I met him when we're kids. I first met him in Okinawa." Shocking Miyuki, thinking it was during the invasion, but she stayed composed and listen. "His family were there for vacation as my family were. Both our family went to the beach on the same day. I was swimming, but I wasn't the best swimmer when I was that young, so I was swept away by the current and ended up nearly drowning." Getting a shock look from them. "I started to call out for help and Tatsuya was nearby. He was relaxing on one of those swimming tube and he brought it over to me to grab onto." Getting a warm smile from Xun for remembering that moment. "It was then a large wave came by. He did all he can to keep me safe in the tube, while ignoring his own safety. He was swept away and started to drown. Later, the lifeguard made it and save him and pulled me into shore." The girls look really happy to hear about the story. "He was a complete stranger that didn't know me or know how to swim, but he saved me. After that... (embarrass laugh) I threw a tantrum at my parents for wanting to spend time with him. I guess that it was the hero effect that made me want to spend time with him, but we did become really close."

"That's so romantic!" Honoka squealed. It sounded like a fairy tale. Destined to meet and fall in love. Xun could only laugh nervously.

* * *

{ **Lunch Room** }

Classes were over and now it's time for lunch. Tatsuya and his group already commandeer one of the large tables. Having a feeling that Xun would bring over her friends. He notice her hanging out with her classmates more often than usual. As Erika, Mizuki, and Leo went over to get their lunch, Tatsuya ate his bento that Xun prepared for him during class. As soon as he finish his online courses for the day, he had nothing to do and he was feeling peckish. The only reason he showed up to the Lunchroom is to hang out with his friends and possibly Xun if she joins him.

"Tatsuya-kun!" Xun shouted as she approach his table, still waiting for his friends. There were several student glaring at Tatsuya. The emotion that they were directing to him are envy and anger, mainly envy. They already heard the rumor of him beating Hattori and how he putted the Kenjutsu club in their place. It's safe to say that he earn quite the reputation already and there is also the rumor of him being the reason why Xun broke school tradition, which is technically right.

"Xun." He said without taking his eyes on the magazine he was reading. He brought the latest issue with him to school to kill time. "How's your day been?"

"Nothing special. Just the usual class assignment."

"( _chuckle_ ) It's one of the curse of being a course 1 student. You have teachers and expectation on you. We course 2 only need to worry about completing our work. There is also the nice touch of not having a teacher." He said with a smug smile. It was a rub in the face to Xun. Both already learn most of what the schools teach, but they still had to attend school and learn it over again. From their perspective, Tatsuya was winner for being a course 2 student. He gets to slack off in class as long as he finish the online assignment and the practical assignment. As someone that took on magical theories as a kid, he completed all assignments in a few minutes. It only took longer during practical assignments.

She just gave an adorable angry huff at his statement. It was then that both group of students from their respective friends showed up with their own lunch. "Is this why that you're at a large table?" She whispered as she notice that both groups started to sit on a certain side.

"Call it a feeling I had earlier." He whispered back. It seem that his choice for a large table for eight people was the right call.

Before anyone could say anything to defuse the awkwardness at the table, Tatsuya slam his magazine down on the table to break the ice. "I have a feeling that we're all going to be seeing each other more often." Tatsuya said to the entire table. He would rather get it over with then prolong it. "We all already introduce ourself on day one. I know that there is some awkwardness between course 1 and 2, but if we're all going to become friends, let's ignore about our status as students and all be friends."

Deciding to be the first to take his advice, Mizuki and Erika decided to get to know the course 1 students and ask them question. On the sideline, Tatsuya went on to continue to read his magazine and allowed the girls to talk to each other.

"Oh that's really nice." Leo commented as he lean over to see what he was reading. "That there is something I don't mind getting on." Getting a nod of agreement from Tatsuya. Miyuki and Honoka heard the two and started to blush. Xun just sighed, knowing what they were reading.

"Boys sharing their porn. You're not allowed to bring it to school." Erika said as she swiped the magazine away from Tatsuya. Leo only shot her a confused look, Tatsuya look slightly annoyed for losing his magazine.

"Porn? What are you talking about?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm talking about the mag-a-zine..." She opened it up to show everyone. Slowly realizing that it wasn't a playboy, but a magazine of motorcycle. "Oops." She gave a nervous chuckle. She quickly apologize to Tatsuya and return it and hid her face in embarrassment. Some people from her table snickered, while Mizuki tried to comfort her friend for embarrassing herself with her accusation of pornography.

* * *

{ **School's** **Cafe** }

After school, Mibu Sayaka, a course 2 student in her second year, approached Tatsuya and his friends. She wanted to speak to Tatsuya privately. To which he agrees. He told his friends to go on ahead. They usually heads to Maid Latte. They have gone there usually after school to hang out. Considering that Tatsuya is a normal customers and they sell pretty good food and drinks, it's a good place to hang out.

"Shiba-san, will you join the kendo club?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but why would I join?" Feeling insulted, she was going to reply, but he cleared up his meaning. "I mean. I'm not exactly a swordsman. I know that I took down Kirihara-senpai, but that doesn't mean that I'm good with a sword. Why do you want me to join in the first place?"

She sighed. "In school, your skills as a magician takes precedent over anything else. In their eyes, if you don't have the skills, you won't be given the attention that a student needs. Course 1 students are given teachers to help improve their skills, while course 2 aren't given any guidance. The non-magic-oriented clubs have united and are trying to present our case to the school. I refuse to let them deny all I have to offer on the basis of my magic."

He gave it a minute to think over what she said. "If I'm getting this right, you want to end the discrimination between course 1 and course 2 students?" He asked.

"Hai."

"I could understand about the lack of teachers for us being considered discrimination, but from the vibe I'm getting, you want to end the discrimination presented by the students. That's something that the school can't force the students to stop. It's the students choice to discriminate each other. Something that isn't supported by school."

"But the school are using terms as course 1 and course 2 students."

"True, but that isn't really discrimination. The teachers for course 1 students is a little bit of discrimination, but not those terms. The teachers are more of a way to recognize their skills. Like how each first years have their own representative. It's just a way to recognize their skills. Not really discrimination. If you want to be recognize for your skills then switch to that particular field. This is a magic school that focus on magic. What you're attempting to do won't change anything."

"I can't just stand by and allow this to go on!"

"Then do something about it." He said, cutting her off before she goes into a rant. "This attempted recruitment on me won't change anything or help. There are better ways to handle this than the way you're trying to do."

"Then what do you suggest? They won't stop the discrimination unless we do something." Mibu said frustratedly. Seeing that he's refusing to help her and saying that her way would all be in vain.

"Have you ever thought about talking to the school's staff?" He asked her. Stunning her. "Can't a simple thing, like a petition be enough to change the school."

After a moment of silence, she smiled brightly. He smiled back at her. Never in her mind that something so simple would make a difference. In hindsight, a petition would start to change how the school treat their students.

 _ **Jā ne**_

* * *

 **Author Note**

 **This update is due to me watching The Irregular at Magic High School the Girl Who Calls the Stars. It makes me want to write up a chapter. For those that don't know about my current writing updates, check my bio. I usually keep all my updates there, most of the time. I'm currently focusing on one story right now, so I won't update any other stories, including this one for awhile.**

 **It's been a very long time since I wrote something for this story. I had no idea what to write at first because I began writing stuff that went out of cannon. I reread this story to see that I took a lot from cannon. This chapter and futures are going to not follow the cannon as much as before.**

 **I should let you know, that I'm not going to do all the science behind magic. I'm mainly going to just say what it is and leave it at that. I will rarely talk about magic like the activation sequence, speed, interference and etc.**

 **In terms of story progress, this update is absolutely nothing. No real contribution to the story.**

 **1: I'm not trying to make Miyuki stupid, but I think most of her cunning thoughts come from Tatsuya. Not from learning, but about learning about the real world from him. Without him around, she's only book smart and a powerful magician. She rarely leaves the family, so experiencing what Maya deals with is something new to her. Like all Yotsuba, she is secretive and doesn't leave that safety often.**


	6. Chapter 6 - AN I GIVE UP

**Author Note**

 **I given up on this story. Doing a completely new story, Archer at the Magic High School.**


End file.
